


Boże Narodzenie

by Hiorin



Series: Jak to się w ogóle stało? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Harry nie przyjął prezentu od Emmetta, przez co i on i Teodor przechodzą ciężkie chwile... Ale potem będzie lepiej. I dziwniej.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć!  
> Wrzucam kolejną część tej małej serii i już wiem, że będzie kilka następnych kawałków... To opowiadanie jest bardziej obyczajówką, wstępem do dalszych rozważań i zdarzeń, ale mam nadzieję, że i tak Wam się spodoba.

Harry siedział w swoich komnatach, zdecydowanie niezadowolony z życia. Bo, cholera jasna, w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu dni zmieniło ono swój kierunek tak drastycznie, że nawet przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie wyobraził sobie tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się od sierpnia. Pociągnął spory łyk ze swojej szklanki, patrząc błagalnie na Teodora, ale ten tylko kręcił głową, nie odzywając się od dłuższego czasu.  
Był piątek, i choć Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia przypadała dopiero na poniedziałek, większość uczniów Hogwartu już dziś opuściła mury zamku. I, nie ma co się oszukiwać, wszyscy nauczyciele byli im za to wdzięczni. Oczywiście zostało kilka osób, ale była to taka garstka, że do opieki nad nimi wystarczyła opiekunka Puchonów, która zresztą zgłosiła się na ochotnika jeszcze we wrześniu. I to z jednej strony było naprawdę miłe, ale z drugiej Potter pragnął mieć dobrą wymówkę, albo chociaż taką co do której, nawet jeśli nikt inny by w nią nie wierzył, on sam miałby przekonanie. Niestety Minerva dała mu jasno znać, że nie, nie potrzebuje go w święta i Harry przez moment miał ochotę rzucić na nią jakieś paskudne zaklęcie.  
— Wszystko się spieprzyło — mruknął ponuro, w ogóle nie żałując sobie alkoholu, opróżniając szklankę kilkoma małymi, szybkimi łykami.  
— Nic się samo nie spieprzyło — sprostował Nott. Pili po równo, więc nie czuł się wyjątkowo trzeźwy, choć miał wrażenie, że i tak wyglądał dużo lepiej niż Potter. Co właściwie powinno być oczywiste. — Ty to zrobiłeś, nie przyjmując prezentu od Cullena.  
Harry naburmuszył się, niczym pięciolatek i przez sekundę patrzył na Teo z rozżaleniem, po chwili jednak zagryzł zęby i odwrócił wzrok, zatrzymując go na małym ogniu w kominku.  
— Wiesz, że nie mogłem go przyjąć — warknął, czując kiełkującą powoli złość, bo przerabiali już ten temat wielokrotnie i przedstawianie Ślizgonowi za każdym razem tych samych argumentów było irytujące. I niewystarczające, bo Nott zawsze zbywał je kilkoma ciętymi słowami, zmuszając go do przeanalizowania problemu raz jeszcze i do ponownego rozważenia propozycji wampira. A Harry bał się, że jeśli pomyśli o tym jeszcze kilkukrotnie, to w końcu, zamiast zastanawiać się nad odpowiednim sposobem przeproszenia Emmetta, zacznie myśleć nad tym, jak uciec z Hogwartu, zanim jego facet, bo miał nadzieję, że wciąż może go tak nazywać, wróci po swojej krótkiej, świątecznej przerwie.  
— Niby dlaczego? — zapytał Teo i w jego głosie zaczynały pobrzmiewać nuty rozdrażnienia. Naprawdę przerabiali to już wielokrotnie. — Chyba, że chodzi ci tylko o seks — powiedział nagle, trzeźwiej patrząc na Harry’ego, analizując przez moment jego reakcję, wiedząc doskonale, że nie ma racji. Może i na początku, kiedy ci dwaj się poznali, chodziło tylko o to, ale dla wnikliwego obserwatora nie było wątpliwości, że teraz ten związek to było zdecydowanie coś więcej.   
Harry przez chwilę starał się zdusić złość, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie, a którą miał ochotę wykrzyczeć Nottowi w twarz. Bo przecież wcale nie chodziło o seks! A przynajmniej nie tylko o to. Chodziło o uśmiech i całą ekspresję, która pojawiała się na twarzy jego partnera, chodziło o jego sposób bycia, poczucie humoru, o reakcje, dystans do samego siebie i odwagę. O siłę charakteru, którą Potter szczerze podziwiał. Ale były też mniejsze rzeczy, będące jednocześnie tak cholernie istotnymi, że momentami stanowiły sedno tego wszystkiego, co działo się między nimi. Kawa w sobotnie poranki, czasami przyniesiona do łóżka, innym razem czekająca w salonie. Niedzielne obiady, które jadali w mugolskich restauracjach, seanse filmowe, które urządzali od czasu do czasu. Fakt zasypiania i budzenia się w czyichś objęciach, co z tego, że zimnych? Harry pierwszy raz czuł się w ten sposób i naprawdę mu się podobało. Po prostu to wszystko działo się za szybko, bo jak Emmett sobie wyobrażał ich rodzinne spotkanie?  
— Znowu to wszystko bez sensu analizujesz — wytknął mu Teo, wznosząc oczy do sufitu, zastanawiając się mimowolnie, jak im się udało wygrać wojnę, skoro ich Wybraniec nie potrafił podejmować decyzji.  
— Och, przestań — warknął w końcu Harry, chyba chcąc mieć już święty spokój, po cichu marząc, żeby był początek stycznia. — Liczyłem na jakąś konkretną pomoc, ale właściwie czego ja się spodziewałem po cholernym Ślizgonie, przyjacielu Malfoya i drugim w kolejności pupilku starego nietoperza? Przecież to wy analizujecie bez przerwy wszystko; nie mógłbyś podać mi jakichś prawdopodobnych scenariuszy? Ja nawet nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, co się stanie, kiedy on wróci, a jeśli…  
— Potter, zamknij się, do cholery! — niemal krzyknął Nott, wstając, kiedy jeszcze Harry obrażał jego Dom. Patrzył na niego ze złością graniczącą z wściekłością, bo naprawdę miał wrażenie, że przez ostatnie tygodnie nie robił nic innego poza wysłuchiwaniem żalów pieprzonego Gryfona.  
Harry zamknął usta, zdziwiony jego wybuchem, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, żeby chłopak podnosił głos, i wpatrywał się w niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Teodor nie wiedział czy to był strach czy fascynacja, ale wiedział, że zaczyna znikać ze spojrzenia Pottera, a on sam przygotowuje się do kolejnego wybuchu, po którym nastąpi fala przeprosin, a później wrócą do fazy pierwszej – lamentu nad głupotą Wybrańca, jak już zaczął o tym myśleć Ślizgon.  
W kilku krokach pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od Harry’ego, stając ostatecznie tuż przed nim, stykając się z nim niemal i mając świadomość, że gospodarz czuje się osaczony.  
Potter wstrzymał oddech, na sekundę rozszerzając źrenice i nieruchomiejąc automatycznie. Skarcił się w myślach za to, bo taka reakcja, co prawda, była czasami konieczna, ale wtedy gdy stawał przed Emmettem. I to tylko w momentach, kiedy ten akurat był wyjątkowo wzburzony, twierdząc przy tym, że jeszcze nigdy nikt nie działał na niego tak destrukcyjnie, jak Harry. Odetchnął cicho, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyjaciela, bo ewidentnie ich relacje były teraz właśnie takie, zastanawiając się, co Nott planuje.  
— Co robisz? — ledwo wykrztusił, kiedy Ślizgon przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, podnosząc dłoń i wyciągając z zaciśniętych palców Pottera ogrzane szkło.  
Odstawił naczynie na kominek, ponownie robiąc krok do przodu i Harry niemal stopił się z czerwonymi, przyjemnie nagrzanymi cegłami. Jeszcze nie widział Notta takiego… pewnego. To chyba było najlepsze słowo, chociaż na pewno nie oddawało tego, co Potter czuł. Wiedział w którym momencie jego oddech przyspieszył i wiedział, że ma to związek z poczerniałymi oczami Ślizgona, z siłą i jednocześnie spokojem, którymi wręcz emanował. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby się bronił, uciekał, wyciągnął różdżkę, ale Harry był w stanie jedynie stać, czując przechodzące po jego ciele niepokojące dreszcze i czekać na kolejny krok. I wiedział, że ten krok nie należy do niego, że nie wolno mu go wykonać. Nie sądził, co prawda, żeby sprzeciwienie się temu niememu zakazowi niosło za sobą jakieś konsekwencje, jednak zarówno jego mózg, jak i reszta ciała wyraźnie czekała na dalsze poczynania Teo.  
Ten zresztą przyglądał się Potterowi z coraz większym zdziwieniem. Zakładał wcześniej, że nie będzie musiał posuwać się aż tak daleko, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt przekonujący w swojej roli, bo Harry może i nie reagował na niego tak samo, jak na Emmetta, ale jednak wyglądał, jakby w tej chwili miał mu pozwolić na bardzo dużo. Pod warunkiem, że Teo nadal utrzyma tę autorytatywną postawę, twardy ton i stanowcze spojrzenie. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości, bo, jak sobie uświadomił, Potter po prostu był uległy do szpiku kości i Nott po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, zastanowił się, jakim–pieprzonym–cudem udało mu się wygrać wojnę!  
Harry oddychał coraz bardziej nierówno, jego dłonie były spocone, a widok Teodora, który właśnie kolanem rozsunął jego stopy, wpasowując między nie nogę i unosząc ją, żeby potrzeć jego krocze, wprawiał go w jakiś dziwny stan zawieszenia. Bo, cholera, niby kojarzyło mu się to dobrze, zaczynał mu nawet stawać, a choć wypity dzisiaj alkohol tłumił tę bardziej racjonalną część jego umysłu, to jednak wiedział, że coś było nie tak. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że to nie Emmett. Po prostu… Nie, nie rozumiał tego. Może to była kwestia zaufania.  
Nott wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu i pochylił się nad Harrym, wyciskając na jego wargach pocałunek. Szybko go pogłębił, przyciskając odrobinę mniejsze ciało mocniej do ozdobnego wzoru, mimowolnie zastanawiając się, kiedy Potter zareaguje i czy tylko dostanie w pysk, czy będzie musiał przyjąć jakąś klątwę. Zatrzymał się na sekundę, kiedy zamiast odepchnięcia, poczuł jak jest całowany, jak Harry wczepia się palcami w jego włosy, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej, chociaż obaj wiedzieli, że to niemożliwe. Wypchnął biodra, mimowolnie odczuwając podniecenie, zastanawiając się czy to się dzieje, bo wypili za dużo czy wręcz przeciwnie. Naprawdę, zaczynając to, nie miał w planach pieprzenia Złotego Chłopca i, cholera jasna, nic się nie zmieniło! Położył dłoń na ramieniu Pottera, zaciskając na nim silnie palce i odwracając go przodem do kominka.  
Harry krzyknął, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy, a po chwili poczuł, jak Teo przyciska się do jego pleców i pośladków, jak porusza biodrami, niemal wbijając go w ścianę (a przecież obaj mieli ubrania!), dotyka chaotycznie jego żeber i biodra, nie poluzowując jednocześnie uchwytu na barku. Czuł każdy ruch Notta, każde jego dotknięcie. I to było naprawdę dobre, chociaż zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Jednocześnie wiedział, że to, co robi Ślizgon jest złe na tak wielu poziomach, że nawet nie powinien o tym myśleć.  
— Rozumiem już czemu twój wampir tak chętnie zostaje w twoich komnatach — zaczął Teodor, mając nadzieję chociaż słowami sprowokować Pottera. — Masz całkiem przyjemne ciało — mruknął mu do ucha, przygryzając je i dotykając go chaotycznie.  
Jego dłonie ściskały teraz biodro i jędrny pośladek. Rzeczywiście było coś w uległości Harry'ego, co musiało do niego przyciągać. Inna sprawa, że ten nie zachowywał się tak w normalnych warunkach.  
— I to, że pozwolisz mi teraz zrobić ze sobą wszystko, na co tylko będę miał ochotę — kontynuował, czując jak ten drży przyparty do tego cholernego kominka. Złapał go za przód spodni, drugą dłonią chwytając jego szczękę, odwracając lekko w swoją stronę. Otarł się o niego kolejny raz, warcząc: — Chcesz go najpierw possać, żeby łatwiej wchodził, czy mam cię zerżnąć na sucho?  
Harry przełknął ślinę, patrząc w oczy Notta i jego mózg się coraz bardziej buntował. Wszystko było nie tak.  
— Skoro Cullen dał sobie z tobą spokój, bo nie potrafiłeś przyjąć jego prezentu, raczej nie będzie miał problemów, że zapewniłeś sobie pod jego nieobecność dobre pieprzenie — dokończył, śmiejąc się nieprzyjemnie i to chyba było to, bo Potter w końcu wyglądał, jakby przebudził się z jakiegoś letargu.  
Teodor miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy, które mógłby mu powiedzieć, ale poczuł, jak Harry zaczyna się szarpać, choć znieruchomiał, kiedy nie udało mu się wyrwać. I przez chwilę Nott nie rozumiał jego zachowania, będąc pewnym, że w końcu dotarł do tego zakutego łba, aż nagle poczuł formującą się wokół Pottera magię. I nawet nie zdążył się odsunąć, kiedy uderzył w niego jakiś bezróżdżkowy czar, a może nawet czysta magia, nie wiedział.  
Harry drżał, nadal stojąc przy kominku, teraz już odwrócony od niego i wpatrywał się w Notta z taką furią, że ten przełknął niespokojnie ślinę. Wyglądał przerażająco i do Teodora dotarło, że jaki by Potter nie był w sypialni, wciąż był cholernie niebezpiecznym czarodziejem. Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na niego przepraszająco.  
— Czy teraz już możemy bukować bilety na samolot, czy może jesteś tak potężny, że teleportujesz nas obu do Stanów?  
— Co? — zapytał Harry, nagle wyrywając się ze swojego stanu i patrząc bez zrozumienia na drugiego mężczyznę.  
— Dotarło do ciebie, że chcesz, żeby to Cullen cię tak dotykał i, żeby to on szeptał ci sprośne słówka do ucha — mruknął Teo, krzywiąc się nieco. Bolały go plecy. — I, że nie chcesz przez swoją głupotę go stracić — dodał. — Czy więc możemy lecieć do Stanów? Nigdy tam nie byłem — wyjaśnił, widząc niedowierzającą minę Harry'ego.   
-I-I-I-  
Zabukowali bilety na czwartą rano, co było kompletnie niemożliwe, ale Potter nie pytał, jak Teodorowi udało się to zrobić. Po prostu spakował trochę mugolskich ubrań, szczoteczkę do zębów i pelerynę niewidkę. Na wszelki wypadek. Potem wszystko zmniejszył, powiadomił Minervę, że on i Nott wrócą za kilka dni, po czym aportował się na lotnisko w Londynie. Teodor pojawił się dziesięć minut później i aż świecił od zaklęć ochronnych.  
Harry popatrzył na niego, jak na idiotę, nawet nie zadając pytania, jedynie unosząc wysoko brew.  
— No, co? — burknął ten. — Samoloty czasem spadają — dodał wymownie, jakby był pewny, że samolot, którym oni będą lecieć, musi mieć jakiś wypadek.  
— Nie ważne — mruknął Potter, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. — Zawsze możesz się wycofać.  
— Nie ma mowy. Znając ciebie, pewnie byś wtedy zrezygnował, albo gdzieś się zgubił — wytknął mu.  
— Jakoś nigdy się nie zgubiłem, kiedy podróżowaliśmy po przejęciu władzy przez Voldemorta.  
— Ale wtedy miałeś Granger.  
Harry pokręcił tylko głową, nic już nie odpowiadając, podchodząc do bramki, do której zapraszali pasażerów ich lotu.  
-I-I-I-  
Teodor usnął po godzinie i nie obudził się dopóki nie wylądowali w Seattle. Potter nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Z jednej strony nie mógł omawiać z nim każdej męczącej go kwestii, z drugiej i tak wszystko analizował w głowie. A to był długi lot.  
— Musimy wynająć samochód — mruknął, kiedy znaleźli się już na lotnisku. — Nie możemy się tam po prostu pojawić — wyjaśnił, kiedy Nott całą swoją postawą pytał: dlaczego niby? — Bo nie wiemy, gdzie to tam jest. Bo możemy wpaść na jakichś ludzi. Bo nie znamy punktów aportacyjnych w tym kraju.  
— Zrozumiałem — odparł i wyglądał na lekko wytrąconego z równowagi. — Samochody mają wypadki jeszcze częściej.  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc do informacji, skąd miła pani skierowała ich dwa piętra niżej. Godzinę później wsiadali do białego Mercedesa, którego wzięli tylko dlatego, że Teodor usłyszał, że jest najbezpieczniejszy.  
— Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz taką paranoję — wytknął mu Harry, kiedy jechali już autostradą w stronę Forks. Mercedes miał nawigację.  
— To nie jest paranoja — jęknął Teodor, kiedy Potter pokonał kolejny zakręt z jakąś przerażającą szybkością. Było mu niedobrze. — Od kiedy niby potrafisz jeździć samochodem? — zapytał, musząc czymś zająć myśli. Na tej drodze było mnóstwo zakrętów.  
— Od dawna — odpowiedział Gryfon ze śmiechem, widząc, że zbliżają się do Port Angeles. Miał wrażenie, że drogę z Seattle pokonali wyjątkowo szybko.  
— To mnie wcale nie uspokaja — burknął Nott, przewracając oczyma. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy wjechali do miasta i Potter zwolnił co najmniej o połowę. — Jak zamierzasz znaleźć Cullena?  
— Zapytam? — odparł z drwiną. — Forks jest na tyle małe, że na pewno ktoś nas poprowadzi.  
Drugi mężczyzna mruknął tylko na zgodę, nie odzywając się przez kolejne pół godziny. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko dookoła jest identyczne. Od kiedy wyjechali z Seattle otaczały ich lasy, chociaż kiedy jeszcze byli na autostradzie nie zwracał na to takiej uwagi.  
— W tym miasteczku wszystko jest przy głównej drodze? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy już dojechali do Forks. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. — Może znalezienie Cullena nie będzie jednak takie trudne.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby jego rodzina mieszkała w miasteczku. Jeśli już to na obrzeżach. Albo gdzieś w lesie.  
— Nie, oczywiście. Bo komu wystarczyłby widok zieleni sto metrów od domu, trzeba to mieć tuż za drzwiami.  
— Merlinie, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki zrzędliwy!  
— To już wiesz — warknął Nott, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakichś ludzi. Niestety nie było tu żywej duszy.  
— Zobacz, ktoś zaparkował pod sklepem, musi być otwarty, tam zapytamy — odezwał się po chwili Harry. Ta mieścina naprawdę wyglądała na wymarłą. — Myślisz, że gdzie są ci wszyscy ludzie?  
— Może wampiry wyssały im krew — burknął prześmiewczo, ale Potter nie wyglądał, jakby go to bawiło. — Daj spokój, przygotowują święta, albo kupują prezenty w jakimś większym mieście. Tu nic nie ma przecież — dodał zirytowany.  
Harry postanowił go zignorować. Zapewne fakt, że nie było tu wiele sprawił, że rodzina Emmetta tak chętnie się tu osiedliła. Niewielka społeczność, możliwość ukrycia się, choć na pewno nie wtopienia w tłum. Podejrzewał, że byli outsiderami, ale mieli siebie, więc to nie tak, że bardzo im to przeszkadzało. Zatrzymał samochód i wyszli razem z Teodorem, podchodząc do może dwudziestoletniego chłopaka, który właśnie wyciągał jakieś pudła z terenówki.  
— Może pomóc? — zapytał Teo, łapiąc wypadające rurki, kiedy chłopak się potknął.  
Był przystojny, choć jego uśmiech wyglądał na typowo chłopięcy i Harry mimowolnie zastanowił się, jak to możliwe, że jedyne dwie osoby, o których wie, że są z tych stron, potrafią się tak beztrosko uśmiechać. On był zdenerwowany.  
— Boże, dziękuję, mama by mnie zabiła, gdybym to powyginał — powiedział niemal od razu, dopiero po chwili podnosząc wzrok i patrząc na Notta.  
Zastygł na chwilę, widząc przed sobą jego wysportowaną sylwetkę, szerokie ramiona, osłonięte tylko cienką bluzą, długie nogi w obcisłych dżinsach i łagodny wyraz twarzy. Aż poczuł, że się rumieni, dyskretnie przełykając ślinę. Obaj Brytyjczycy udali, że niczego nie zauważyli.  
— Do sklepu? — zapytał Teodor, wskazując głową na wejście i ruszając za chłopakiem, kiedy ten skinął.  
— Jeszcze raz dziękuję — mruknął, przyglądając się teraz Harry'emu. — Zgubiliście się? — zapytał, ale zanim mu odpowiedzieli, zwrócił się do kobiety za ladą: — Jestem, mamo. Są takie korki w Seattle, że nie dałem rady przyjechać wcześniej.  
— Ważne, że jesteś — odparła tylko kobieta, od razu przenosząc wzrok na pozostałych mężczyzn. — Dzień dobry, jesteście znajomymi Mike'a?  
— Wygląda na to, że teraz już tak — powiedział uprzejmie Harry. — Pracujemy z Emmettem Cullenem — dodał, widząc lekki szok na ich twarzach i stresując się nieco, nie wiedząc, jak go odebrać. — Zaprosił nas na święta, ale nie udało nam się przyjechać razem i mamy problem, żeby trafić do domu jego rodziny. Nie wiecie może, jak tam dotrzeć?  
Syn i matka wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia, ale oboje skinęli głowami.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że Emmett będzie na święta — mruknął Mike, patrząc na nich z zastanowieniem. — Jesteście przyjaciółmi?  
Zerknęli na siebie, porozumiewając się bez słów. Nie było sensu, żeby wprowadzać ich w szczegóły, więc Potter jedynie przytaknął krótko.  
— I tak chciałem odwiedzić Bellę — powiedział Mike, na powrót zwracając się do matki. — Rozmawiałem z nią dzisiaj i mówiła, że ona i Edward przyjechali do Forks. Może reszta też jest — dodał, wzruszając ramionami. — Dam jej tylko znać, że będę dzisiaj — mruknął, wyciągając telefon i pisząc smsa. Po ułamku sekundy przyszła odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem w tak krótkim czasie wystukała tak długą wiadomość. — Poprowadzę was — stwierdził na koniec, nie bardzo rozumiejąc zdziwienie, które malowało się na ich twarzach. — Coś nie tak?  
— Kim jest Bella?  
— Moją przyjaciółką. Chodziłem z nią i Edwardem do liceum. Wzięli ślub w zeszłym roku — wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.  
Harry wpatrzył się w niego, mając wrażenie, że mówią o dwóch różnych rodzinach. I ewidentnie coś tu nie pasowało.  
— Na pewno mówimy o tym samym Emmecie? — zapytał Teodor, dokładnie rozumiejąc napięcie Pottera.  
Mike skinął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
— Tu nie ma innych Cullenów — wyjaśnił. — A Emmett jest wielki, jakby godzinami pakował na siłowni — dodał ze śmiechem.  
Wyszli wspólnie przed sklep, żegnając się jeszcze z matką chłopaka i zmierzając do samochodu. Teodor nawet przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wsiąść z Mikiem, ale ostatecznie Potter nie zabił go w drodze tutaj, więc zrezygnował.  
— Jakim cudem on się przyjaźni z wampirami? — odezwał się, kiedy tylko ruszyli z niewielkiego parkingu.  
Harry nie wiedział, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle mało wie o swoim partnerze. Niby rozmawiali ze sobą o wszystkim, ale jakoś Emmett nie wspominał za dużo o swojej rodzinie. Z drugiej strony on sam nie mówił o Dursley'ach, ale to jednak było coś innego, bo Emmett najwyraźniej kochał swoją rodzinę, czego Harry, mimo najszczerszych chęci, nie mógłby przyznać.  
-I-I-I-  
Wyjazd z Forks nie zajął im dużo czasu i Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to miasteczko jest naprawdę małe. Niestety potem nie było już tak prosto, bo asfalt się skończył, a oni jechali jakąś leśną dróżką, którą jakimś cudem Mike potrafił ich pokierować. Jak dla nich to wyglądało na conajwyżej pieszy dukt, ale nie mieli nawet jak skontaktować się z chłopakiem.  
Dopiero po jakichś dwudziestu minutach wjechali na obszerną polanę i zobaczyli ogromny dom. Był piękny, subtelnie unowocześniany z biegiem lat, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Mike wysiadł pierwszy, nawet na nich nie czekając, podchodząc do stojącej na ganku pary. Krótkim ruchem głowy przywitał się z mężczyzną, a potem wziął w ramiona kobietę, uśmiechając się radośnie. Było widać, że cieszy go to spotkanie.  
Teodor i Harry podeszli do nich bez pośpiechu, dając im możliwie wiele prywatności.  
— Boże, Bella, jesteś jak lód, a wcale nie jest tak zimno — mruknął, niemal się wzdrygając, kiedy już ją puścił. — Wejdźmy do domu.  
Brytyjczycy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, bo te słowa mogły oznaczać wszystko. Od tego, że chłopak ostrzegał wampiry przed dwójką ludzi, nieznających ich sekretu, po fakt, że sam mógł go po prostu nie znać.  
— To twoi przyjaciele, Mike? — zapytał wysoki blondyn. — Jestem Edward, a to moja żona, Bella — dodał, przedstawiając się.  
Mike, jakby dopiero sobie o nich przypomniał i uśmiechnął się trochę przepraszająco do Edwarda, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.  
— Znamy się od pół godziny — wyjaśnił, śmiejąc się cicho.  
— Pracujemy z Emmettem — wtrącił Teodor, bo Potter najwyraźniej nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa, co zapewne było związane ze zbliżającą się konfrontacją.  
Wampiry wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia, przyglądając się im uważnie.  
— Pracujecie z Emmettem w... tej szkole?— dopytała ciekawie Bella, a kiedy oni skinęli, Mike sapnął głośno.  
— Emmett uczy w szkole? — zdziwił się, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  
— Nie ma go teraz — podjął za to Edward. — Jest... w lesie — dodał, zerkając przelotnie na chłopaka, dając im jednocześnie pewność, że ten nie wie o nich najważniejszego. — Nie mówił, że kogoś zaprosił — powiedział jeszcze i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, słysząc jego myśli. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na Teodora, ale ten w przeciwieństwie do drugiego mężczyzny zachował chociaż obojętną minę.  
— Niepotrzebnie przylecieliśmy — powiedział Potter tak zrezygnowanym głosem, że Nott warknął pod nosem, z zaskoczenia uderzając go w głowę.  
— Nie powiedział im, bo jak idiota nie przyjąłeś biletów, co wcale nie znaczy, że nie chce cię widzieć — wytknął mu. — Możemy wejść? — zapytał Edwarda. — Trochę tu zimno, nie spodziewałem się, że mieszkacie w tak chłodnym regionie.  
Ten skinął głową, otwierając drzwi i puszczając ich przodem. Przedstawił ich reszcie rodziny, która także nie kryła zdziwienia ich pojawieniem się, mimo, że wszyscy przyjęli ich ciepło.  
— Emmett i Jasper powinni wrócić w przeciągu godziny, jesteście głodni? — zwróciła się do nich Esme, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową. Jego żołądek był poskręcany z nerwów.  
— Czy Rosalie też przyjechała? — zapytał Teo, rozglądając się po wnętrzu domu. Było sterylnie czysto.  
A to było najważniejsze pytanie, bo odpowiedź mogła zmienić wszystko. Ale Harry i tak momentalnie się spiął, patrząc na Notta, jak na wroga, mimo to, czekając na reakcję rodziny swojego partnera na wzmiankę o jego byłej żonie. Edward ciągle patrzył na niego z czymś w rodzaju szoku i Potter zaczął podejrzewać, że Emmett musiał mu powiedzieć o swoim romansie. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze.  
— Rosalie nie kontaktuje się z nami od bardzo długiego czasu — powiedział Carlisle i Potter mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą, przyciągając tym uwagę wszystkich oprócz Mike'a, który po prostu nie mógł tego usłyszeć.  
— Muszę się przejść — mruknął Gryfon, odwracając się na pięcie, mając potrzebę uciec od tych wszystkich spojrzeń.  
Nie zdążył jednak zrobić dwóch kroków, kiedy frontowe drzwi się otworzyły i w salonie rozbrzmiał nieco przytłumiony głos Emmetta.  
— Jesteśmy — zawołał. — I nawet ktoś nas odwiedził — dodał, wychodząc już z przedpokoju.  
W następnej sekundzie zastygł bez ruchu, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Harry'ego, Notta zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać. Stał tak przez kilka chwil, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę nie tylko między nimi, ale także wśród członków swojej rodziny.  
— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytał cicho Potter i to wywołało w końcu jakąś reakcję u jego faceta, choć jeśli spodziewał się radości, to bardziej pomylić się nie mógł.  
Emmett odwrócił się i po prostu wymaszerował z domu, nic nikomu nie wyjaśniając. Jego zacięta mina mówiła sama za siebie i kiedy już Harry ruszył za nim ze zrezygnowaniem, zatrzymał go na chwilę Jasper, szepcząc, że da radę i, że będzie dobrze, bo Emmettowi zależy. Ten skinął krótko, wziął głęboki wdech i nie patrząc na nikogo, wyszedł za swoim partnerem.  
-I-I-I-  
— Co tu robisz — zapytał Emmett, kiedy tylko stanęli przed domem, ale Harry przełknął, niespokojnie odwracając się w stronę okien.  
— Możemy skoczyć gdzieś, gdzie twoja rodzina nie będzie nas słyszeć? — poprosił cicho, ale naprawdę zależało mu na odrobinie prywatności.  
Emmett patrzył ma niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach, aż w końcu skinął krótko, złapał go, przekładając sobie na plecy i ruszył biegiem w stronę lasu. Potem Harry nie widział już nic, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, zamykając oczy.  
Musieli odbiec na odpowiednią odległość, bo jego facet raptem się zatrzymał, zsuwając go z siebie szybko choć delikatnie. Harry i tak tego nienawidził. Musiał przez kilka minut brać uspokajające oddechy, żeby w ogóle być w stanie się wyprostować.  
— Wrócimy normalnie — wyjęczał i usłyszał radosny śmiech Emmetta. Spojrzał mu w oczy, tak bardzo chcąc się przytulić, być bliżej. — Przepraszam — powiedział z całą szczerością na jaką było go w tamtej chwili stać. — Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się odepchnięty, ja po prostu nie byłem gotowy na tę wizytę.  
Wampir przyglądał mu się uważnie, będąc tak bardzo złym z powodu jego odmowy. Zupełnie jej nie rozumiał, a Potter też nie bardzo potrafił wyjaśnić swoją decyzję.  
— A teraz już jesteś? — zapytał.  
— Nie, bynajmniej — przyznał Harry, spuszczając wzrok. — Jestem przerażony.  
— Moja rodzina nic ci nie zrobi — warknął zirytowany, a Potter utkwił w nim zaskoczone spojrzenie.  
— Myślisz, że nie chciałem tu przylecieć, bo boję się twojej rodziny? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Nie boję się twojej rodziny — powiedział pewnie. — Boję się ich reakcji. I zanim zaczniesz mówić, że mnie zaakceptują... Boję się, jak zareagują na wieść, że ty układasz sobie życie z mężczyzną, z czarodziejem, z człowiekiem, z kimś innym niż ich Rosalie. Boję się, że to ciebie odrzucą, Emmett. Bo to tobie na nich zależy, ja ich nie znam.  
Emmett przyglądał mu się intensywnie, starając się swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami sprawdzić, czy mówi prawdę. Mówił z całą pewnością, ale to tylko wprawiało go w większą złość, bo dowodziło, że przez ostatnie tygodnie nie rozmawiali ze sobą z jakiegoś idiotycznego powodu, który tak naprawdę nawet nie istniał.  
— Nie rozumiesz, prawda? — zapytał Potter i w jego głosie były nutki paniki. — Nie pamiętam rodziny, która by mnie kochała. Oprócz Syriusza, to mój ojciec chrzestny — wyjaśnił, bo nie pamiętał, czy kiedyś o nim wspominał, ale oczy Emmetta zaświeciły, kiedy przypomniał sobie o scyzoryku. — I, kiedy poszedłem do Hogwartu każdy, dosłownie każdy na mnie liczył. Na moją wygraną lub klęskę, w zależności od swoich przekonań. I tak bardzo nie chciałem nikogo zawieść. I tak bardzo bolało mnie każde odtrącenie. Przez przyjaciół, kolegów, magiczny świat, w zależności od sytuacji i momentu w moim życiu. Nie wiem, jakie relacje panują w twojej rodzinie. Nie wiem, jak bardzo jej członkowie kochali Rosalie — szepnął, nie patrząc już na swojego faceta. Odwrócił się tyłem, obserwując teraz jakiegoś ptaka, siedzącego na drzewie. — Jeżeli odtrącą cię przeze mnie, jeżeli mnie przez to znienawidzisz... — urwał w pół zdania, bojąc się skończyć. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale to chyba był odpowiedni moment. Innego zresztą mogło już nie być. — Nigdy sobie tego nie powiedzieliśmy, ale kocham cię, Emmett. Zmieniłeś tak dużo w moim życiu. Zmieniłeś wszystko i nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało.  
Stali tak jeszcze przez chwilę, każdy analizując te same słowa i to samo wyznanie, aż nagle Harry poczuł, że jest trzymany w silnym uścisku, że jego usta są całowane, a całe ciało drży, kiedy emocje zaczynają opadać. W zamian pojawiły się inne. Radość i wdzięczność, i miłość, która była cholernie dobra i cholernie nieplanowana. Chciałby zostać w tych ramionach, ale wiedział, że będą musieli wrócić i, że on sam będzie musiał stawić czoła rodzinie, która możliwe, że go zaakceptuje. Miał taką nadzieję.  
-I-I-I-  
— Jesteś zdenerwowany — rzucił Jasper, siadając obok Alice i przyglądając się Nottowi.  
Mężczyzna, który poszedł z Emmettem emanował jeszcze silniejszymi emocjami. Zresztą sam Emmett był kłębkiem nerwów od kiedy tylko wrócił z Anglii. Popadał w jakieś dziwne stany otępienia i apatii, ale przez większość czasu był albo przygnębiony albo zirytowany. I Jasper czuł się z tym wybitnie źle, bo ten nawet po rozstaniu z Rosalie się tak nie zachowywał. Nie potrafił go rozgryźć aż do dzisiaj, bo kiedy Emmett stanął twarzą w twarz z Harrym, wszystko jakby wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Ich emocje były kompletnie różne, ale za to idealnie się dopełniały.   
— Oczywiście, że jestem — fuknął Teodor. — Leciałem tu przez cholerny ocean a potem jechałem z Potterem kilkaset kilometrów. Zabiję ich, jeśli się nie dogadają.  
— Zrobią to — powiedziała Alice. Jej uśmiech był bardzo delikatny, a spojrzenie dziwnie odległe.  
— Skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytał z jakąś złością.  
— Ona wie — wtrącił Mike, odwracając na krótką chwilę spojrzenie od Belli i patrząc na drugą wampirzycę. — Wiesz, Alice, prawda? Zawsze wiedziałaś takie rzeczy. W szkole zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie jesteś wróżką — dodał z cichym śmiechem, ale jakoś nikt nie potrafił mu zawtórować, więc po chwili zamilkł, patrząc na nich przenikliwie.  
Zastanowił się chwilę, ale teraz to było bardziej oczywiste niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pytanie brzmiało jedynie, czy w ogóle powinien o tym wspominać. Bella była jednak jego przyjaciółką i naprawdę nie widział powodów do obaw.  
— Nie mówię tego, żeby któreś z was obrazić — zaczął od razu, chcąc ich uspokoić. — Po prostu nie jesteście aż tak dyskretni, jak wam się wydaje — podjął, ale ich miny wskazywały na to, że nie rozgrywa tego zbyt dobrze. — Boże, brzemię fatalnie, wiem. Chodzi mi o to, że Alice zawsze wiedziała takie rzeczy. O sprzeczkach, bójkach i miłostkach. Ale wiedziałaś też, że trzeba się odsunąć, bo inaczej uderzy w ciebie piłka, mimo że stałaś do niej tyłem, albo to, że ktoś jest totalnie nieprzygotowany do odpowiedzi, do której został wywołany.  
Przerwał na chwilę, drapiąc się po ramieniu, czując jakiś irracjonalny niepokój, kiedy wszyscy byli tak bardzo na nim skupieni.  
— Widzieliśmy to, Alice — przyznał. — Na początku nawet trochę się z tego śmialiśmy — dodał ze wstydem, który Jasper tak łatwo wyłapał. — Tak samo jak wiedzieliśmy, że kłótnie czy sprzeczki przy których był Jasper kończyły się dużo szybciej niż te przy których go nie było.  
I o ile, kiedy Mike mówił o Alice, Edward pomyślał, że to możliwe, iż ktoś zauważył jej dziwne zachowanie, bo kiedy dziewczyna wpadała w trans, czasami trudno było ją przywrócić do rzeczywistości w taki sposób, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył, o tyle, kiedy okazało się jednak, że chłopak potrafił zauważyć dużo więcej, to poczuł prawdziwy niepokój. Bo całkiem niespodziewanie bezpieczeństwo jego rodziny mogło być zagrożone. A Mike nie widział jeszcze Nessie i nie wiadomo było, czy nie połączy faktów, tak jak zrobił to Charlie. Właśnie udowadniał im, jak dużo o nich wie.  
— Edward raz nawiązał w rozmowie ze mną do czegoś, o czym nikt nie wiedział — ciągnął uparcie Mike, trochę rozdarty. Do tej pory było mu głupio. — Starałem się nawet sobie przypomnieć, czy ci tego jednak nie powiedziałem, ale niby dlaczego bym miał? — zapytał z ironią, wpatrując się w wampira z jakąś nieprzyjemną zaciętością. — Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, a nawet oni nie wiedzieli.  
Znowu zamilkł na krótką chwilę, przymykając oczy i nadal nie wiedząc, czy to co chce zrobić to dobry pomysł, ale raczej było już za późno na jakiekolwiek wahanie.  
— Bella, jeżeli myślisz, że nie widzę, jak się zmieniłaś, to musisz uważać mnie za idiotę — mruknął, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę z taką przenikliwością, że ta przełknęła ślinę. Nott nie wiedział, czy to odruch, czy faktyczny strach. — Wszyscy czytaliśmy te same legendy — przyznał, kompletnie ich zaskakując. — Ale prawdopodobnie tylko ja słyszałem twoją rozmowę z Jackobem — dodał.  
W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, która była jeszcze bardziej wymowna niż ta, która panowała tu do tej pory. Cullenowie siedzieli sztywno i Mike miał wrażenie, że u żadnego z nich nie drga nawet jeden mięsień, nie mrugnęła ani jedna powieka. Nawet klatki piersiowe przestały się unosić i jedynie Teodor sprawiał, że salon nie wyglądał jak muzeum figur woskowych.   
— Mogę rzucić Obliviate — powiedział Nott po niewiadomo jak długiej chwili i to był ten moment, kiedy wszystko jakby na nowo ruszyło.  
Mike cofnął się odrobinę do tyłu, bo wcale nie musiał wiedzieć, o czym mężczyzna mówi, żeby poczuć prawdziwy strach. Chyba zresztą pierwszy raz od kiedy zaczął swoje wyznania.  
— Nikomu nie powiem — szepnął i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Bellę. — Nikomu nie powiem — powtórzył.  
— Nikt ci nie uwierzy — warknął Edward, stając nagle naprzeciwko niego. Mike krzyknął, odskakując natychmiast, ale zorientował się, że nawet nie ma gdzie uciec. O tym, że nie ma jak przekonał się ułamek sekundy wcześniej.  
Nott zaśmiał się cicho, chociaż też przeoczył ruch wampira. Nie było się zresztą co dziwić, był człowiekiem tak samo jak Mike. Nawet jeżeli miał bardziej rozwinięty magiczny rdzeń.  
Podszedł spokojnie do Mike'a i Edwarda, odgradzając ich od siebie, chociaż nie sądził, żeby chłopak uważał go w tej chwili za mniejsze zagrożenie niż wampira.  
— On nic nikomu nie powie — powiedział stanowczo, ale po chwili zwrócił się do dziewczyny, przez którą Mike w ogóle zaczął temat tego kim są. Chociaż nic dosłownie nie zostało powiedziane. — Prawda, Alice?  
Ta jednak pokręciła głową, nie znajdując odpowiedzi.  
— Za dużo zmiennych. Na tę chwilę nie.  
Edward zawarczał cicho i było w tym dźwięku coś takiego, że Nott sam miał ochotę się wzdrygnąć. Przewrócił jednak tylko oczyma, posyłając mu kpiący uśmiech.  
— Przeżyłem gorsze rzeczy — powiedział spokojnie, myśląc o wojnie, w której musiał walczyć.  
Edward sapnął z niedowierzaniem i wyprostował się natychmiast.  
— Rzeczywiście przeżyłeś — odparł, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i po chwili przenosząc wzrok na stojącego za Teodorem chłopaka. — Co proponujesz?  
Nott też odwrócił się, patrząc na Mike'a z zastanowieniem. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto stanowi zagrożenie, a poza tym musiał znać sekret Cullenów już od dłuższego czasu. I Edward miał rację, nikt by mu nie uwierzył, więc Mike nikomu nie powie.  
— Mogę rzucić Obliviate — powtórzył, wzruszając ramionami. — To jednak wiąże się z ryzykiem, bo nie mówimy o jednym wspomnieniu, a o całym ich szeregu. Nie wiem, jak jego mózg odbierze tak dużą ingerencję — wyjaśnił. — Wydaje mi się zresztą, że wystarczy zaklęcie milczenia, tylko trzeba je będzie trochę zmodyfikować — dodał, myśląc o tym przez chwilę.  
Zauważył, że Mike lekko się rozluźnił, co było niedorzeczne, choć może bawiła go sama wzmianka o czarach.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Edward. Chciał, żeby poczucie bezpieczeństwa wróciło.  
— Nigdy nie modyfikowałem zaklęć tak, żeby działały na mugoli. Przynajmniej nie po to, żeby działały w ten sposób — dodał, czując dziwne skrępowanie.  
Nikogo tu nie powinno obchodzić, co robił, żeby w ogóle dożyć do Ostatecznej Bitwy, ale to w jego głowie wciąż stanowiło duży problem. Wiedział, że wszystko czego się dopuścił nie było powodowane jego własnymi decyzjami, tak samo jak wiedział, że jego późniejsze czyny świadczą o dokonaniu prawidłowego wyboru. Nie zmieniało to jednak nijak faktu, że zdążył w swoim życiu zrobić wiele naprawdę złych rzeczy.  
Uniósł głowę, dostrzegając wpatrującego się w niego Edwarda. Nie trudno było rozpoznać wyraz pogardy na jego twarzy. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, wampir spojrzał na Jaspera, który najwyraźniej przekazał mu coś bez słów, albo może wręcz przeciwnie, jeżeli wszystko to co sugerował Mike było prawdą. Zauważył, jak Edward przymyka powieki, wyglądając przy tym, jakby chłonął skądś spokój. I Nott nie był idiotą, żeby myśleć, że brał go z powietrza, kiedy wampir wyraźnie koncentrował się na Jasperze. Słowa Mike'a uderzyły go z pełną mocą.  
— Mike ma rację, prawda? — zapytał zdziwiony tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Emmett nie wykazywał jakichś specjalnych zdolności, ale zapewne Potter mógłby powiedzieć coś więcej na ten temat. — Nie jesteście zwykłymi wampirami, o których mówi się w naszym świecie?  
Wszyscy spięli się po jego słowach, choć może było to raczej wynikiem głośnego wdechu, który nagle wykonał stojący za nim chłopak. Dostrzegł kilka niezadowolonych spojrzeń, ale postanowił to zignorować.  
— To nie tak, że on wcześniej nie wiedział — burknął jednak na swoją obronę.  
Edward machnął ręką, zbywając na razie temat.  
— Jak chcesz rzucić na niego zaklęcie, skoro go nie znasz? — zapytał w zamian, patrząc na niego ciekawie.   
— Musimy poczekać na Pottera — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Razem zmodyfikujemy czar w taki sposób, żeby nie zostawił jakichś niepożądanych efektów ubocznych — wyjaśnił.  
Mike stał przy ścianie, słuchając tej rozmowy z rosnącym strachem. Nie tego się spodziewał przywożąc tu nowopoznanych mężczyzn. Chciał tylko spotkać się z Bellą i, cóż, odwdzięczyć się za pomoc, szczególnie, że Teodor wyglądał naprawdę imponująco. Możliwość spędzenia z nim jeszcze kilku godzin, nawet, jeśli miałby tylko obserwować, była pociągająca. I jak teraz o tym pomyślał, zupełnie niepotrzebnie zaczynał temat swoich podejrzeń. Trzy lata nic nikomu nie mówił i jakoś świat się nie zawalił. A teraz chcieli rzucić na niego jakiś śmieszny czar. Nawet matka tego nie próbowała, mówiąc, że jego magiczny rdzeń jest zbyt niestabilny. Dlatego zresztą opuściła swój świat, choć jak chłopak wiedział, to nie do końca była prawda. Pamiętał, jak od zawsze mawiała, że Salem jest za rogiem, jeżeli tylko się wie, które drzwi otworzyć; zrozumienie o co jej chodziło było szokiem. Czasami spotykała się też ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, tak samo, jak korzystała z prostych zaklęć w domu. Mike często jej tego zazdrościł, bo było to jednak coś cudownego. Każdy ruch jej różdżki, każde wypowiedziane po łacinie słowo było jak bajka i długo nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Zresztą dowiedział się dopiero niedawno, kiedy skończył szkołę. Wcześniej rodzice bali się zdradzić mu cokolwiek. W sumie wcale im się nie dziwił.  
Uniósł głowę dostrzegając niedowierzające spojrzenie Edwarda i uderzyło w niego, że właśnie zdradził swój sekret. Przynajmniej byli kwita, pomyślał, na co wampir parsknął cicho i skinął głową. Dawał mu możliwość powiedzenia wszystkiego samemu. Powiedzenia tego Belli, bo jeżeli już ktoś powinien się tego dowiedzieć bezpośrednio od niego, to właśnie ona. Właściwie jedynie na tym mu zależało; żeby jej nie stracić.  
Edward pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się cicho, rozluźniając się niemal całkowicie.  
— Więc powiedz jej — mruknął z lekką kpiną, ale Mike nie wyglądał jakby był na to gotowy. Wręcz przeciwnie, myślał tylko o tym, że to zniszczy ich przyjaźń. — Jeżeli nie przeszkadza ci to, że Bella jest wampirem, nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek mogło ją zniszczyć — odpowiedział na jego myśli, kompletnie przestając się hamować.  
W salonie znowu nastąpiło jakieś przepięcie i znowu wszyscy się spięli, ale oni prowadzili tę dziwną rozmowę, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. Do Mike'a zresztą dotarło, jak bardzo jednak Edward wcześniej uważał, skoro teraz najwyraźniej nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu, odpowiadanie na jego myśli, a nie słowa. Przez głowę przeleciało mu, że to musiało być okropne dla Belli.  
— Jej nigdy nie słyszałem — przyznał cicho, odwracając się do swojej żony i patrząc na nią z uczuciem.  
Nigdy nie miałem szans, pomyślał chłopak, widząc jak ta odwzajemnia spojrzenie.  
— Co wcale cię nie powstrzymywało — wytknął mu wampir i tym razem to Mike się zaśmiał.  
— Ale ty zazwyczaj byłeś obok, tak bardo irytujący i dający mi do zrozumienia, że ona jest twoja — odparł szybko, ale bez żalu. To wszystko było już za nimi. Zresztą dzisiaj, znając siebie lepiej, zapewne zwróciły uwagę na Edwarda, a nie na Bellę.  
Uniósł głowę, dostrzegając zdziwione spojrzenie wampira, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami. Taka była prawda, co nie zmieniało faktu, że w tej chwili jego spojrzenie skupiało się jednak na Teodorze. Edward uśmiechnął się z kpiną, chyba mając zamiar coś o tym wspomnieć, więc Mike wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc powiedzieć jedynie to, co najwyraźniej musiało zostać powiedziane, ale w tym momencie drzwi domu się otworzyły i do środka weszli Harry z Emmettem. Zatrzymali się przy samym wejściu, wyraźnie zaniepokojeni, patrząc na trzech mężczyzn, którzy stali niemal w rogu, obserwowani przez resztę domowników.  
— Zechcecie wyjaśnić? — zapytał Harry, unosząc do góry brew. Jego ręka automatycznie zsunęła się w dół, dotykając ukrytej różdżki.  
Mike zapatrzył się na nich, dostrzegając to, jak blisko siebie stoją, jak dłoń Emmetta ociera się o biodro Harry'ego i jak od obu bije jakaś radość, mimo niepokoju, który się pojawił.  
— Potter — powiedział raptem Mike i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na drugiego czarodzieja. — Mówiłeś wcześniej o Potterze — dodał, a kiedy Nott skinął głową, sapnął głośno. — Harry Potter, Boże, wiedziałem, że skądś cię znam.  
Harry patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia, ale Mike, kiedy już zaczął, nie potrafił skończyć. Tak samo było z poprzednim tematem.  
— Jakim cudem znalazłeś się w Forks? — niedowierzał. — A Emmett uczy w Hogwarcie? — zapytał zaskoczony, ale to było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. — Bo ta szkoła to Hogwart, prawda?  
Nott automatycznie skinął, wymieniając z Potterem zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
— Mike? — odezwała się w końcu Bella, ale chłopak tylko pokręcił głową. Świat właśnie udowadniał, że nadal stoi na głowie.  
— Jesteś pieprzonym bohaterem — mruknął, nadal wpatrując się w Harry'ego. — Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem moja mama cię nie poznała. Chyba po prostu fakt, że mógłbyś pojawić się na progu jej sklepu był zbyt abstrakcyjny, żeby w ogóle wzięła go pod uwagę. — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, bo to się nie mogło dziać naprawdę. — Uratowałeś cholerną Anglię, a może i cały świat — kontynuował rozgorączkowany. — Boże, pewnie powinienem wziąć od ciebie autograf, ale nie wiem komu bym się nim chwalił. Chociaż mama by mogła, jej koleżanki na pewno...  
— Mike! — warknął Edward, przerywając w końcu ten potok słów. — Może byś im wyjaśnił — mruknął, wskazując dłonią głównie na Bellę.  
Ta patrzyła na niego z konsternacją, ale właściwie wszyscy inni też byli zaskoczeni. Te wszystkie słowa Mike'a, to co najwyraźniej sugerował...  
— Jesteś czarodziejem? — zapytała, bo to jej się nie mieściło w głowie. Nie było żadnych przesłanek.  
Chłopak skrzywił się lekko i pokręcił głową.  
— Raczej charłakiem — wyjaśnił. — Przynajmniej według systematyki, którą stosują brytyjscy czarodzieje. A ona nie jest zbyt dokładna — dodał, zastanawiając się nad tym chwilę. — Moja mama mówi, że jestem magicznie naznaczony. Cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. W każdym razie rzucanie na mnie zaklęć nie jest podobno dobrym pomysłem — dodał, wciąż nie mogąc na dłużej oderwać wzroku od Harry’ego.  
Bella usiadła, najwyraźniej starając się przetworzyć wszystkie zdobyte informacje, co było niedorzeczne, jak pomyślał Nott, bo tempo w jakim działał wampirzy mózg było tak ogromne, że ona już to wszystko miała przeanalizowane pod każdym kątem. Więc była to albo reakcja, która pozostała jej z ludzkiego życia, które najwyraźniej zakończyło się całkiem niedawno, albo była to poza, która miała uświadomić jej przyjacielowi, jak ważną informację na nią zrzucił.  
— Bella? — zaczął chłopak znowu niepewnie. — Dowiedziałem się niedawno, poza tym… bałem się, chyba mi się nie dziwisz? Widziałem cię na ślubie, a już kilka miesięcy później wyglądałaś jak jakaś elfia królowa od Tolkiena! Nie wiedziałem ile ciebie w tobie zostało, jak dziwnie by to nie brzmiało. To nie tak, że nie chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale ty nie pisnęłaś słowa przez wszystkie lata naszej znajomości — dodał nagle zirytowany, bo to nie była jego cholerna wina.  
— Wtedy to nie był mój sekret — odparła.  
— Och, a wydaje ci się, że ten sekret jest mój? — zakpił, na co Bella zawstydziła się lekko, a przynajmniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie.  
Harry przeskakiwał wzrokiem pomiędzy rozmówcami, czasami zatrzymując się dłużej na Teodorze, którego spojrzenie z kolei koncentrowało się bardziej na Mike’u niż na kimkolwiek innym w pomieszczeniu. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, dostrzegając to, jak mężczyzna taksuje go wzrokiem, jak słucha jego wyjaśnień i popiera jego złość, kiedy Bella najwyraźniej starała się wywołać w nim poczucie winy. Mimo wszystko był zaskoczony, że jego przyjaciel zainteresował się charłakiem.  
Emmett wyglądał początkowo na rozbawionego zastaną sytuacją, ale teraz był już lekko poirytowany. Jak dobrze nie myślałby o swojej rodzinie, tak jednak Harry zasiał w nim ziarna niepewności, tłumacząc swoje obawy. I to nawet nie to, że obawiał się, że nie zaakceptują jego związku z facetem, chodziło o Rosalie, bo jak bardzo Carlisle nie traktowałby go jak syna, tak jednak to wampirzyca była tą, którą stworzył wcześniej. I to ona chciała jego, Emmetta, w tej rodzinie. Wziął głębszy wdech i zrobił mały krok do przodu, łapiąc Harry’ego pewniej w pasie.  
Wzrok wszystkich skupił się na ich dwójce, chociaż niektórzy nie mogli zdecydować, czy patrzyć na ich twarze, czy na to, jak bardzo są do siebie przytuleni, a może na palce Emmetta, które w delikatnej pieszczocie gładziły biodro Harry’ego.  
— Chciałem przedstawić wam mojego partnera — powiedział wampir cicho, choć pewnie i uchwycił wzrok Carlisle’a, który wydawał się tak bardzo zawiedziony, że Emmett nie miał odwagi sprawdzać dalej.


End file.
